The Trouble With Love Is
by Akai-chan
Summary: Hi everyone! Once again I've picked up this story after suddenly being barreled by the need to write. I've made a few changes, and hopefully it's better than it was before. Tell me what you think! Please?


The night seemed to have been given a life of it's own. Its heart beating slowly, thundering mercilessly in the ears of the distraught.

Faster

Faster

Faster still, the rhythm of silent foot falls pounding the grass.

She needed to escape.

And so she ran.

The sky trembled and crackled mercilessly overhead, ominous in its calling for the coming storm.

But she did not break.

What was she running from?

Wasn't it always the same? One could only extend the trust of the heart so far before the line was severed, unable to be mended. And it hurt, far worse than she could have ever imagined. Though, with bitter amusement, she thought at least she didn't love him the same. She hadn't for a long time. But the sense of betrayal could not be erased.

Finally, she knew. With her own ears she heard it. "Worthless human... always in my way... should learn to take care of herself... should just go home..."

She wanted to scream out her frustration at the world, this world in particular. Not even friendship was sacred. After giving all she was and then some, there was still nothing. And now she was left with nothing.

But no more. No, really. It was time she thought of herself, for once.

Stopping to catch her breath, Kagome took a look at her surroundings.She smirked,not in the least bit surprised to find herself in the clearing that held the Bone Eater's well. She supposed it was in the back of her mind to flee for her true home, but now, she thought better of it.

Despite the little… incident, she still had a duty to perform. She couldn't live with herself if sheneglected that duty; so many lives were involved. No, she would not return home permanently until the jewel was completed.

Still, she needed to return for fresh supplies and better clothing; it was becoming increasingly difficult to travel inher school uniform. But just as she swung her legs over the lip of the well...

"Kagome! Wait!"

She said nothing, continuing to stare forward, her back to him. He bounded her way, no doubt having caught her scent in the air at the worst possible moment, for him at least.

Most likely, he felt guilty and would attempt to explain his actions as he always did. But unlike always, there was no hearing him this time. She would forgive him, of course, it was not in her nature to do otherwise. But what was said, was said. She understood now that she needed to be away from him. He was never going to really appreciate all that she'd done. Her seeking his approval, on any level, would only leave her feeling as she was now and far worse if this progressed any longer.

He was closing in now, the distance between them quickly diminishing.

And without so much as a word or acknowledgment of his plea, she moved to plunge into the well's dark depts…

and was thwarted…

Kagome gasped as shewas quite suddenly scooped up from her perch, clutching familiar silken, white robes. Almost distantly, she heard Inuyasha's enraged shouts as they touched down on the other side of the vast clearing.

"Bastard! Get your hands off'a Kagome!"

The tall, white-clad figure said nothing, completely ignoring the irate hanyou in the distance.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice as stoic as ever. Though, if you listened close enough, perhaps the slight undercurrent of concern could be heard, well hidden though it was.

She sighed, letting herself lean fully into his offered embrace, allowing herself the comfort he willingly provided.

"Eventually, I will be," she told him. Truthfully, she would be, but it would take some time. And it worried her that she might not have that much time.

"I said get the hell away from her, you son of a bitch!"

"Stop your bellowing, foolish half-breed," Sesshoumaru growled, his voice low and dangerous. He'd had about enough of his idiotic half-brother, and his foul mouth. Too often had his words caused pain for their mutual companion, and the proud Taiyoukai would stand for no more.

With the miko in arm, the stoic dog-demon turned and sped away without another word, heading for the borders just inside of his lands.

He would not have stopped until they reached his palace further in the Western territories, but he wanted to make sure she was truly all right. He knew the half-breed would not physically harm her, but he wanted to be sure.

"Why?" she had asked him as they sped through the forest. It was only one word, but he knew the question behind it.

Why _had _he stopped her from leaving? She could have been gone, away from that stupid hanyou and all that he'd put her through. She would've been home, getting the rest and healing that she needed. Yet, he'd deprived her of that solace.

Why?

Why else? He was a selfish bastard.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sesshoumaru knew that if he let things play out as they might have, Kagome might not have returned for a long while. And though he would not openly admit it, he would miss her terribly, close as they had become in the last year or so.

The irony made him want to laugh…

Once, he swore to himself that he'd never follow in his father's traitorous footsteps. He vowed that he would protect his lands with all that he was, and restore the honor that was sullied with wanton acts of debasement. In other words, rutting with humans.

He would be the one to clean out the human blood that had sullied his family's name.

He had become the cold and unfeeling Sesshoumaru, feared and respected Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, locking away the weak emotions that hindered his father from carrying out his duties.

And now, here he was, going out of his way for amere slip of a human female. And even going so far as to call her his friend. Nevermind that she was like no other human he had ever encountered.

He and Kagome had become so close over the years it was frightening. And despite all the useless things he told himself, a friendship began forming even before then, when he and his half-wit brother had first formed their still-somewhat shakey alliance.

She'd been the only one to actually make him feel welcome. And still she was the only one to make him feel like he was apart of the group. Not that he really cared to be, of course.

Slowlyshe had begun forminga little niche in his heart, picking her way in until he had no defenses left. It hadn't taken long before he couldn't keep a straight face in front of her anymore. Her smiles and laughter were infectious, and it had become increasingly difficult not to be so disgustingly happy when she was around.

And the worst part of it all, he hadn't cared who saw him.

That's why he couldn't let her go.

He could never let her know she had that kind of power over him.

"Sesshoumaru?" He was brought out of his musings by her voice, her small hands gently tracing the markings on his cheeks.

He smirked, even as he leaned in to her touch. "This Sesshoumaru does as he pleases."


End file.
